darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Turoth
Turoths are Slayer monsters that require a Slayer level of 55 to kill. They commonly drop herbs and herb seeds, though not as frequently as aberrant spectres. They have an unusual death animation where they jump up into the air and land on their head, with their back leg sticking up. Turoths, like kurasks, must be killed with either a leaf-bladed spear, a leaf-bladed sword, the Slayer Dart spell (which requires a Magic level of 50 plus either a slayer's staff, a staff of light or dual wielding abyssal wand and abyssal orb), or broad arrows/broad-tipped bolts, or else the player's attacks are ineffective. Off-hand weapons will not deal any damage, except for the off-hand leaf-bladed sword. Turoths vary on level depending on their size. Level 64 turoths have a very pale colour, while the level 66 turoths have a slightly darker colour. Level 69s are larger, looking almost similar to their level 66 counterparts, whilst the level 68 and 71's skin is more pinkish-orange. These monsters attack with range and typically hit for damage in the mid-100s. They don't hit as accurately as similarly levelled monsters, but if they do hit, they usually hit high. They are weak to stab, but are easily killed with both range and magic. Locations Fremennik Slayer Dungeon This is by far the most popular location to slay turoths, and having 81 Agility can help reduce the time taken to get here. There is a fairy ring located outside the dungeon for quick access, code . There are a lot of level 64 and 66 turoths, three level 69 turoths, and one level 68 turoth in this spot, allowing players to kill turoths at a fast and efficient rate for their slayer task. The lodestone to Fremennik Province can be used to reach the cave quickly if the player does not have access to fairy rings. Chaos Tunnels If players are seeking charms, the Chaos Tunnels are the best place to hunt turoths. However, the tunnels are a maze and difficult to navigate through. Malfunctioning portals can set you back, and some rooms may be filled with dangerous monsters. See the Chaos Tunnels page for a map of the tunnels to navigate to the turoths. Players should not use the Chaos Tunnels if they are expecting to kill turoths in large amounts, as their room is extremely tiny, there is a lack of level 64 turoths, there are no level 66 turoths, and a lot of level 68 to 71 turoths in there. Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon Players can fight turoths here after fighting the Mightiest turoth in the Desert Slayer Dungeon miniquest (requires Smoking kills). The location is especially useful if your slayer master is Sumona, who is located just above the dungeon, so you can get a new task fast. However, due to the dust, anything apart from a full or regular slayer helm or masked earmuffs would not be recommended. Turoths of all levels reside in the first room, while in the second room, level 68-71 turoths reside there. This place is usually empty of players, making it perfect for attacking many at a time. A cannon may be used, but it does not do any damage to them. Strategy Items to bring *Leaf-bladed spear or leaf-bladed sword (the leaf-bladed sword has the same accuracy bonus and can be combined with a shield or off-hand weapon, but cannot use two-handed abilities.) * Broad-tipped bolts or broad arrows if using ranged * Slayer Dart if using magic * With decent armour no food is required even at low levels * Nature runes and fire staff or equivalent to high alchemise armour drops Drops 100% drop Charms Armour/Weapons Seeds Herbs Gems Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Turoths seem to have different ages which represents their combat level. Level 64 and 66 turoth have a pale, white look, while level 69 turoth have a darker look to them. Level 71 turoth have a pale orange, and level 68 turoth have a darker orange on them. nl:Turoth fi:Turoth Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options